Just another day
by speakingwordsofwisdom
Summary: Mulder and Scully fluff, set in the basement. Scullys sick, and Mulder tries to make her feel better...Fluffy, if you give it time.
1. Chapter 1

**Welll ...**

**Ok, i've been planning to write another MSR ficlet (i feel bad for not contributing) but this week has been hectic, cos of my friend leaving for the Isle of Wight (gooooodbye connie! missing youuu!), making us do a whole bunch of random stuff to say goodbye. Plus now i feel ill and depressed. 8 oclock, saturday morning: i was NOT made to be awake this early.... Also plans i had for this weekend just got cancelled, so FAILLLL :(**

**Pleeeease, pleeease review! I love reviews; i cover reviews in chocolate and eat them, i give them names and line them up on my shelf, i'm paying off my student loans with reviews, and when i leave home, i'm going to make a little house out of my reviews and live in it.... Who says i have no goals?**

**Dedications: OneTurtleDove, cos she write epic MSR ficlets and even replies to my reviews, which is pretty nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I officially own x files, i came up with the idea for it, and Scully nd Mulder are my original characters. Lol. I swear, if i owned the x files....there would be a lot less boring alien bits ruining the series. *Is attacked by a hoard of angry alien fanatics....***

**Virtual cookies, whoever notices my friends references :)**

**********

Scullys head ached.

Her throat was sore.

She was cold.

And she was sneezing so often it wasn't even funny.

Of course, someone had forgotton to alert her partner to that fact...

She'd lost the will to hold her head up some time ago, flopping forward across her desk and using a stack of files for a pillow.

When the clutter of the office, that she was usually so adapt at brushing off made her feel worse, she shut her eyes.

She was just on the verge of fading out, when she felt something small lightly hit the back of her head. For the fifth time.

She sat up. A shower of paper pellets fell to the floor, and Mulder grinned at her from his desk.

"Hi, Scully"

"Mulder....what are you doing?"

"Um..." He glanced at the paper pellets. "Well, you see...." He flounderd. "I had fifty points...."

Scully felt her feverish mind try to find the logic in that....and then gave up. Why waste energy trying to understand Mulder? Most people couldn't even do that when they were healthy.

"I'm happy for you, Mulder...Wait a minute... Were you shooting paper at me?"

"Um....thats the main aim of the game, yeah..."

"Go and sit over in the corner, Mulder"

"Is this my punishment?"

"No.... Try and hit me now from the corner"

The pellet landed on the carpet, several inches short.

"Well, you suck....but at least you suck at a mans game now..."

"Scully?"

"Hm?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Dana?"

"Well, i figured i've got about two hours before the fever reaches my brain, and as much fun as it sounds, I'd rather not spend them trying to kill you... "

"You told me it was just a cold, Scully"

"So?"

"So either you were right, in which case I would tell you not to be such a baby....or its worse than a cold, in which case i'd be holding you hostage in a place with a large supply of chicken soup..."

"Well, its PROBABLY just a cold"

"Scully, if its that bad, go home"

She dropped her head back onto the desk. "Nah...but when they find my body in a weeks time, hidden under a mountain of paper pellets, I'm gonna come back and annoy the hell out of you..."

"Good, i'd miss you if you didn't"

"Awww..."

******

**Right, now i'm off for a little wander through the Daria ficlets....**

**Review if you want me to continue! **

**Becca**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_She dropped her head back onto the desk. "Nah...but when they find my body in a weeks time, hidden under a mountain of paper pellets, I'm gonna come back and annoy the hell out of you..."_

_"Good, i'd miss you if you didn't"_

_"Awww..."_

Continued:

Ten minutes later, Scully started coughing for what felt like the hundredth time, and Mulder looked up from his computer.

"Scully!"

"Yeah?"

"Look, i love your company, and no doubt i will seriously regret this when i am left alone and friendless down here...but go home. Go home now!"

"Mulder-"

"I will TAKE you home, if you need me to."

"Mulder-"

"If i have to carry you out of here, then i will. And don't say i can't because we both know i can."

"Mulder-"

"And holding onto the arms of your chair won't do anything. Because it has wheels, and i will just push you in the direction of the door..."

"Mulder!"

"What?"

"You are.....bizarre."

"And you're stubborn."

"You're bizarre, and i love you, and if you try doing any other those things, i will impale you on my high heel."

"I pity anyone who hasn't discoverd the poetry of your threats yet,Scully..."

"Honestly, Mulder...so do i..."

They both smiled, and the moment broke as Scully started coughing again.

Mulder rummaged through his overfilled desk drawer, came up with a bottle of water and handed it to her in silence, while she struggled to breathe normally again.

It took longer than he would've liked.

"Better?"

She nodded, and took another sip.

"Thanks."

"It's fine. But can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Go home!"

She looked at him sharply in annoyance. "Mulder, will you please just leave it? I. AM. FINE."

He didn't like it, but he stopped pushing her anyway. They'd just end up in a fight, and chances were she wouldn't leave then, anyway.

"Isn't it weird, Scully...."

"What?"

"Remember in high school? You'd take any excuse to be off for anything at all....and then you become an adult, and work is suddenly more important than skiving off...." He broke off. "Although i'm sure YOU never did anything like that...."

"Don't be so sure..." A remiscent look came into her eyes, and she leant back furthur in her chair. "I remember one time, in senior year.... somebody found a shopping trolley, just randomley outside school, and so we all pretended to have cramps and cut class-"

"Um...i'm sure they link in some way..."

"Well-" She smiled suddenly. "There was a subway with a very steep slope right outside our school gates....and somehow, we decided that it would be a good idea to take a ride...."

Mulder looked at her."You, Scully? Really?"

"Hey, how do you think i got this?" She rolled up her sleeve, to show a faint scar running down her arm. "Turns out, i'm not destined for a life of shopping trolley riding after all..."

"Wow, i suddenly have new respect for you, Scully..."

"But thats not all" she continued "The next sunday, pictures of us turned up in the local newspaper."

"What?"

"On an article about how students today don't take their study seriously..."

"Fifteen minutes of fame, huh?"

"My proudest moment..."

They both laughed.

Then Scully coughed again, and Mulders smile vanished.

Damn.

***********

Anyone like it? Pleeease review!

Thankyou OneTurtleDove and Alana Illiana.

FYI: Shopping trolley story is true. That was one VERY fun day....

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Ok....i have a levels in one week. Seriously. So i will spend the few hours i have left writing stories no one will read.... :( Damn. Please review, tho, cos when i'm on the streets, begging for change cos i failed my a levels cos i didn't revise, i might need to make a small house from your reviews. So be generous, please: i'm a tall person.

"Scully..."

No answer.

"Scully? Scully! SCULLY! SCULLYYYYY!"

"Goddammit, Fox William Mulder!"

He immeadiatly subsided, looking hurt. "Hey, hey, what are you middle-naming me for? Who taught you to be so snappy?"

She dropped her head exhaustedly back onto her desk, and Mulder felt bad. "Who taught you to be so annoying?"

"Its a genetic thing, Scully. It's like baby Swallows."

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just say it was like baby Swallows?"

"Uh-huh"

She considerd, then nodded. "Okay. Okay, i thought you did, but then i thought i might just have been hallucinating"

"Well, it IS! They come with an inbuilt Sat-Nav that takes them to africa, i come with an inbuilt sense of how to wind you up...."

"I understand about the Swallows....but why do you need your thing?"

"The lord works in mysterious ways, Dana Katherine Scully...."

"Leave me alone, i'm too sick to be middle-named in my fragile state"

"Right."

"What?"

"Get your stuff, i'm taking you home-"

"Yours or mine?"

"Why?"

"Take me to your house, i'll have you charged with abduction. Take me to my house, you might get away with tresspassing..."

"Please, Dana..."

"Umm..."

"Sorry, it felt like a Dana moment..."

"I don't really mind. Call me Dana if you like. But i'm not going home."

"What, ever?"

"You know, i think i have a five year old neice who's more mature than you are..."

"I really don't doubt that... Do you know i have a three year old godson who's less stubborn than you are?"

"I feel sorry for him, he'll spend his life being taken home by his over-protective colleagues..."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just took off your jacket!"

"Well, i'll be dammed, Mulder...you're right!"

"Scully, its freezing in here....that means YOU have a tempreture, which means you are too sick to be here!"

"It's just hot in here!"

"No....you're burning up"

"I could so easily call sexual harrassment on you touching me like that..."

"Yes, the forehead is a very suggestive area...."

"Mulder...."

"Scully...."

"You really want to help me?"

"For godsake, YES!"

"Get thee out, blasphemer"

"Sorry...what do you need?"

"Could you go get me some paracetomel please?"

"Of course, i'll be back in five"

"Come back soon..."

"Think healthy thoughts, Dana"

"Bye, Fox..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review please, if you want another chapter! xx


End file.
